Morning Seems So Far Away
by SoPhIeBuFfY4EvEr
Summary: Blaine watches Kurt sleep :  Klaine fluff – of the fluffiest sort. Based on the song "I Swear This Time I Mean It" by Mayday Parade. R/R :


**Fandom/Pairing ; **"Glee"/Klaine

**Rating ; **T

**Disclaimer ; **I am broke. There's no way in _hell _I could own anything Glee-wise.

**Summary ; **Blaine watches Kurt sleep :) Klaine fluff – of the fluffiest sort. Based on the song "I Swear This Time I Mean It" by Mayday Parade. R/R :)

**A/N ; **I'm _so _in love with Klaine – as always – and still super giddy from the beautiful Kliss. And "Somewhere Only We Know". And that hug – _ohmygod_ *love explosions*. "I'm never saying 'goodbye' to you." :') TOO perfect for words.

Also, as with my previous Klainefic, I'm gonna dedicate this to my wife, Kitty (**bowtiesandsuspenders**), who is the Kurt Hummel to my Blaine Anderson and the most amazing girl on earth. I love you, giiiiirl! :D

With that said: Enjoy the cutesy Klaine fluff, lovelies! :)

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Kurt, there is a moment – when you say to yourself, 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.' Watching you do 'Blackbird' this week… that was a moment for me. About you… You move me, Kurt… And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you."

And then it had happened; he had pushed away all of his fears and leaned in to press his lips to Kurt's. He had known that Kurt wouldn't protest to this action, but that didn't make it any less satisfying. Nothing could have ruined that moment. _Nothing_. Even if Dalton had been invaded by aliens right at that second, Blaine wouldn't have stopped kissing Kurt.

It had felt _so _good. So _right._ When Blaine told Wes and David about it the next day – after which they had proceeded to tell _everyone _– Wes had said that the universe was finally in harmony. That the planets were aligned – and the fucking _world _was in balance. Blaine had responded by saying it wasn't _that _big of a deal – but inside, he'd been too ecstatically happy for words. Ever since he'd first met Kurt on the stairway, he had know that _something _would happen between them. He'd _hoped._ He had wanted Kurt so badly since that first encounter – but had waited, patiently, for the right moment. And now, Kurt was… _his_. That adorable, wonderful boy was his.

Blaine grinned to himself and let his eyes wander back to look at said boy. He was laying in bed, beside Blaine, on his back, with the sheets pulled up to his chest. The moonlight that spilled in through the nearby window washed over his sleeping figure; illuminating him in his otherwise pitch dark bedroom. They had fallen asleep at least two hours ago – after a round of… well, you can probably guess – but Blaine had woken up after what felt like fifteen minutes. Not wanting to get out of bed – or wake his sleeping beauty – he had opted for watching Kurt sleep. He took advantage of all chances he got to do this, because watching his boyfriend sleep was one of the most entertaining and interesting things Blaine did with his time. Kurt was a pretty average sleeper; he didn't move around a lot and he didn't snore – more of the time, anyway. But he did occasionally _talk_ in his sleep, and when that happened, he almost always mumbled something about Blaine. Whether it was his name or a whispered 'I love you', 99% of Kurt's dream-talk was Blaine-centric; an occurrence that Blaine was perfectly alright with.

Another wonderful thing about sleeping!Kurt was that when he slept, he became – if possible – even more stunningly beautiful than when he was awake. The moonlight that flooded in the window dimly lit up his perfect face for Blaine to see. He loved watching the way that Kurt's lips curled up into a tiny smile as he dreamed. He loved the way his normally tame hair was messy and riled from the night's events. Listening to the sound of Kurt's soft breathing – watching his chest rise and fall – put a content grin on Blaine's face. Having this other boy here, next to him, and knowing the feelings he had for said boy were mutual was more than enough to keep him smiling forever. Kurt was the best thing to happen to him in a long time.

Just then, a quiet sigh escaped the sleeping boy's lips – and Blaine glanced back down at him. Kurt's eyebrows furrowed, and he shifted under the covers, rolling over onto his side, facing Blaine.

Another sigh, and then: "Blaine…"

The tone of Kurt's voice as he said this surprised Blaine. All the other times that he'd been lucky enough to catch his boyfriend talking in his sleep, he had sounded peaceful. Serene, even. But now he whispered Blaine's name with in an almost desperate manner. "_Blaine…_"

He sounded frightened, and it broke Blaine's heart. Laying back down, he moved in so he was closer to Kurt, and put an arm around him, gently. "I'm right here," he breathed, softly, "I'm right here."

The boy's unsteady breathing evened out, until he stirred and opened up his tired eyes. When he saw Blaine's face, he smiled drowsily, and muttered, "I… forgot you were here for a minute, and… I was scared." He pulled Blaine closer, "But then I felt you and I knew you were with me."

Blaine nodded, and kissed, him, slowly, grinning at the startled squeak Kurt let out. "I'm sorry for waking you," He said, "Go back to sleep – you're exhausted."

Kurt yawned – ohmygod could he _get _any cuter? – and gave Blaine one more sleepy peck on the lips, before pulling the sheets up to his shoulders. Snuggling up to Blaine, he murmured, "Love you."

"I love you, too, baby." Blaine whispered, letting his eyelids shut, contentedly.

If there was any way he could possibly get any luckier, Blaine dared someone to tell him how.

**A/N ; **As I've said before: reviews are to me as scarves are to Kurt ;) So review! :D


End file.
